Aboard on Sunny Go
by monochromevelyn
Summary: Collection of drabbles about Law on Sunny Go, post Punk Hazard arc.
1. I: Special Seat

_This fic is made up of short drabbles revolving around Law and Luffy and other crew of Strawhat pirates. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

"Chopper! Chopper!"

"What's wrong, Usopp?"

"Punch me."

"What?"

"Just punch me!"

Knowing that further question wouldn't solve another one of Usopp's antics, the little reindeer morphed into a bigger version of himself to punch the long-nosed sharpshooter right on the cheek, sending him flying across the deck before shrinking back into his adorable form. Usopp groaned in pain as he rubbed the injured area.

"That hurts! So there's no way I could be dreaming, huh," muffled Usopp low.

"What's wrong with you, Usopp? Are you sick? Do you need medication?" worried look stamped all over Chopper's face.

"It's – it's not me. It's Luffy. Look!"

Pointing at the direction of their captain, sitting atop of Sunny's head, the ship's doctor took a step back with his eyes widened in disbelieve. Luffy who was immersed in watching the sea noticed the commotion that his crews had been making, turning side way to look at Chopper and Usopp.

"What are you guys going on about?" excitement exuded from his words, undue, always seeking for fun.

"NO – NO – NOTHING! We're just practicing a gag for dinner, right Chopper!" stammering, Usopp reason out their action, knowing that Luffy would be too simple-minded to doubt them. He then grabbed Chopper by the shoulder and whispered with urgency into the little one's ear. "You see it too, right? I'm not dreaming, right? Luffy has _never_ let any of us sit on his favourite spot, yet – "

"Is that so? Shishishi, I can't wait to see it," cut the strawhat captain as his trademark grin plastered across his face, shifting his gaze at the man sitting next to him. "Isn't that right, Traffy?"

Turning away from the sight of orange horizon ahead, a genuine smile tugged by the lips of the captain of Hearts pirate."Yeah… you're right, Mugiwara-ya."

It was an overwhelmingly startling dusk for both Chopper and Usopp as they were unable to comprehend the intimacy of the two powerful captains, the most wanted men in the new world as they shared the special seat that was meant for the one and only Strawhat captain.


	2. II : Scent

_Because I'm not satisfied with Chapter 699._

* * *

"Hmmm?"

Law's lashes fluttered before his eyes shot open to a silhouette standing before him, spreading a large cloak that was being dropped to cover the front part of his body as he continued on watching while staying still, still wandering in between his conscious and unconscious mind. The night was deep, darkness swallowed the sea whole.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry, shishishi~" the Strawhat captain squatted by his side, wearing his usual grin on his face. "Go back to sleep."

The head of Heart pirate tried his best to combat his sleepiness away. He took the piece of cloth in his hand and raised it to Luffy's face. "What's this, Mugiwara-ya?"

" Don't you know what a blanket is? I woke up to pee but then I noticed you weren't in the men's dorm so I went around looking for you. Why are you sleeping outside, anyway? It's cold," Luffy rattled his teeth on purpose and rubbed his arms to make a point.

"It's stuffy in there. Plus I like it outside. The smell of the ocean puts me at ease."

"Eh, is that so," smiled the smaller man sincerely as he stood back on his feet. "Well, go to sleep with that blanket so you won't catch a cold, okay? I'll see you in the morning, Traffy."

Holding the Strawhat captain by the wrist, the man did not even get to walk a step away as Law pulled him hard, with him falling perfectly in position next to the older male. Law spread the blue blanket so it covered them both.

"Sleep with me, Mugiwara-ya. It'll be warmer this way, right?"

* * *

_**-The next morning-**_

* * *

"Now what do we do with these two?" rumbled Nami as she stood not so far from the two still deeply asleep captains on the deck. Cocking her head to one side, Robin simply chuckled at the sight.

"Why won't we just leave them be? It'll be another hour until the sun fully rises anyway."

With Luffy sound snoring, leaning on his shoulder, Law unconsciously shifted his position so that his nose fell in place amidst the raven hair, nuzzling on the strawhat's head, breathing in the scent of the smaller male. Another one that put him at ease.

The scent of the sun.


	3. III : Hat

"Naaaaaaaaamiiii! When will we reach Green Bitt? I'm dying because of boredom."

The sound of door flying open draws the navigator's attention away from the map she has been drawing. Knowing that the strawhat captain will continue on to bug her unless he got what he wanted, she stops for a while to kick him out of the room.

"Just be patience. With the current speed of the wind, it would take at least five days to– Luffy! What happened to your hat? Why are you wearing Law's hat?"

"Oh, I exchanged it with Traffy! Don't I look cool?" Luffy reaches out for a tall scroll of paper by the door, raises his two fingers on the other hand and wears a dark expression in his eyes, annoying at the same time. "SHAMBLES." He giggles to himself.

"He was our enemy until recently, are you sure it's ok – "

Luffy's chuckle stops Nami from completing her sentence, as he speaks so fondly of the Heart pirate's captain.

"He took care of it when he was still an enemy. He took care of _my life_ when he was still an enemy," mutters Luffy with a smile. "There's never a reason to doubt Traffy in the first place, Nami."


	4. IV : Bread

_Jumping on the bread bandwagon. _

* * *

The deck rattled as Law quickened his pace, trailing along the edges in a high-speed chase from Luffy who were not far behind from him, carrying a piece of bread in his hand. He was at it again; trying to convince Law to eat bread, with a bucket of list of facts about bread, mostly along the line of 'You should try baguette, it's delicious!' or "You should try anpan, it's great!' This was all to point out what he was missing out on. But Law couldn't care less. Thinking of his position as a guest in the Strawhat's ship, he refrained himself from dissembling Luffy into small pieces and hide his legs for the next two days.

It wasn't his luck to outrun the strawhat captain that day. Chasing him all the way behind the main mast, Luffy stretched his hands around Law's body against it, sandwiching him between the tall piece of wood and Luffy's body. A sudden jolt of movement caught Law fazed, feeling a split second of soft sensation against his lips before it was gone. By the time he gained his usual composure, a small piece of bread was halfway in his mouth. Striking a deadly gaze at Luffy, he spitefully chewed and swallowed it.

"Revenge is sweet, Traffy," chuckled the strawhat captain with a grin on his face. "But it's delicious, isn't it?"

* * *

Sanji lured Luffy aside with a big chunk of meat later that evening, speaking in hushed tone in an empty corner while everybody else were busy having their dinner. He knew he couldn't get Luffy's attention from dinner without something rewarding, so he did what he had to do to get an answer out of the ship's captain.

"Luffy, I saw it. I accidentally saw what you did to that shitty doctor today. Do you even know what you did!?" the blonde cook raised his voice in his whisper.

"I feed him by the mouth, right?" snickered the captain. "It's revenge from two years ago. After I woke up from Ace's death, I refused to eat, so Traffy did that to me. I'm simply doing it back to him, giving him a favour of letting him know the goodness of bread you made. Now where's the meat you promised me, Sanji?"

"That's not feeding by mouth, that's a kiss! And you don't kiss people you don't like!"

Dumbfounded for a second, a cheerful smile from one ear to another appeared on Luffy's face a second later.

"A kiss?I see. It's not a problem I like Traffy!"


	5. V : Drunken Surgeon

Franky gulps down the beer and shifts his gaze to look steeply at his captain. "Oi Luffy, you sure you wanna do this? He'll kill you."

"Shishishi it's his fault for passing out. Now don't disturb me. I'm trying so hard to be artistic here," Luffy's smile turns into a serious frown, gripping the marker pen in his hand tighter. He is like a five year old with a box of crayons and a white wall; scribbling and doodling at every room that exists on Trafalgar Law's face, with pictures of flowers and and fishes and skulls and circles and squares. He adds an enormous squiggly moustache at both side of Law's cheek as a finishing touch.

While Franky shakes his head at the event that unfolds in front of his eyes, Luffy claps his hand in satisfaction and wears a naughty grin up to his ears. "Done! Shishishi~"

"I'm innocent," claims the half cyborg, hands up to his chest. "And don't tell me I didn't warn you about it."

"Guys! Zoro is so drunk he's stripping in the male quarter!" Shouts Usopp's as he stands in the doorway leading to the quarter, with Chopper next to him giggling with excitement he can't even speak coherently. "And he's dancing with his swords as he coffesses love to it," Usopp continues. "Nobody should miss this!"

Usopp definitely manages to get everyone's attention, drawing one by one of the crew members who has ben sitting in circle with a barrel of the strongest beer from the the previous place they visited in the middle of the circle, of which almost empty by now.

"That marimo! How dare he cheats on me with those swords," a red faced Sanji stomps angrily all the way to the male quarter. "I'm breaking up with him!"

Robin puts down the mug and the book in her hands and walk towards the door with an unsteady gait. "A photo of this moment is an extremely valuable item for extortion purpose in the future," smirks the lady.

A tipsy Nami grabs her weapon and charges it with thunder tempo. "Uncivilized people that causes public indecency should be beaten to death!" She then scrams in the same direction as Robin and Sanji.

Brooke scoffs and continues to play the violin on his hands after a little hitch as the news reaches his ears. He almost play it cool, only that the fact that he's running in the direction of Zoro and cutting everybody else in the process gives away his excitement.

It's a given that such thing attracts Franky and Luffy too, being a part of the fun group on the ship. Both quickly rise to the feet and scrambles to leave one fun thing to chase for another. Luffy reaches for the door behind the tall cyborg when he noticed his hand is stretching, and it's about to bounce back. When he did, he fell face first in front of the Heart's pirate captain, with eyes narrowing dangerously at him and an amused smirk at the same time. Luffy realizes that Law's the one who has been holding his hand.

"Traffy, let me go! I want to see Zoro being naked while dancing and confessing love to his swords at the same time!"

He struggles against the silent man, still with a smug look on his face. With patience thinning out, Luffy uses the best of his ability to wrap his other hand around Law like a rubberband. "If you won't let me go, I'm taking you with me!"

Trying to walk with one hand being forcefully held while another one wrapping tightly along the length of a man's body proves to be a challege for one of the most wanted rookies in the New World too. He stumbles because of his own feet and fell on his back. He whines. Law smirks.

"This is what happened when you bully an innocent man with low tolerance of alcohol," Law breathes his words into Luffy's ear as he's sandwiches the younger male between him and the floorboards. Law reeks of alcohol. Luffy shudders, his pink dusted face is well hidden in the dark night. Law is totally wasted. Luffy squirms but not bothered to shriek for help as it'd be a waste, the other crew members are definitely not going to miss out on Zoro just because of his silly little wrestle with a drunken surgeon.

Enjoying the response that he gets from the other captain, Law slowly brushes his lips along the skin of Luffy's neck, nuzzling, settling at one sweet spot at the nape before burying his teeth there, marking his territory.  
"And this, this young man, is your punishment only I can give for behaving the way you do around me."

* * *

**A/N : I still can't believe I typed this one out using phone. XD**


	6. VI : Sweaters

It has been a while since Luffy run around the ship carrying what appears to be clothes in his hands; up, down and around the deck, to and fro the kitchen and then disappears into the men's dormitory. Sitting on the floorboard under the main mast, it's hard for Law to focus and ignore the thumping sound made by the ship's captain. He narrows his eyebrows, fretful because the peaceful afternoon he can use to think up strategies is being trampled all over by Luffy.

When Luffy run down the stairs to the dorm and hasn't resurfaced since, Law breathed a sigh of relieve. Not for long. The smaller captain goes up on the deck carrying a pile of clothes that his torso and above disappears behind the heap. Unbroken gaze, Law watches as the man approaches him, discarding it on the floor. He takes a closer look at the clothes, all of it is sweaters of all kind; thick, long, heavy, furry with ridiculous designs. He glares disbelievingly at the other male, looking up at the scorching sun above their head.

"Mugiwara-ya, what are you trying to do?"

"You'll see," chuckles Luffy. It further irritates Law as the other man continues to put on the sweater, one by one, layer by layer in silence. Beads of sweat formed on Law's face, as though the heat under the heap of clothes Luffy is wearing is transferred to him simply by looking. As a finishing touch, Luffy puts on the long sleeved furry coat on top of the multiple layers of insanely thick clothing. He smacked a fist in his own hand with a triumphant look on his face and waltz closer towards the dumbfounded Law.

He helped himself by sitting next to the surgeon, scooting closer until their body actually touches.

Luffy fans himself using his hands, tongue protruding out shamelessly. "Whew, it's hot – "

"Of course it does!" Law promptly smacked his head by the back of his hand. "It's afternoon. What do you think you're doing?!"

"Chopper said you misses Bepo. He overheard you calling his name when you fell asleep in the infirmary. I'm all thick and furry now, so pretend I'm Bepo for the time being," Luffy flashes his broad, sincere grin that left Law breathless. He palms his throbbing face, flushed and about to explode at the thoughtfulness he never expects from the airhead strawhat captain.

"Idiot."


End file.
